Caught In the Act
by kcphantom
Summary: Sam stood facing his brother. The look on Dean’s face was one of horror and disgust. Sam would have given anything to erase the past few hours, anything to turn back time, to take back the things he had done, the things Dean had seen.
1. Disapointment

Please forgive me this story, this is my first attempt at a Supernatural story, please, Please, PLEASE review!

**1**

"**What do you want from me!?"**

**Sam stood facing his brother, his heart in his throat. The look on Dean's face was one of horror and disgust. Sam would have given anything to erase the past few hours, anything to turn back time, to take back the things he had done, the things Dean had seen. But he couldn't, he wasn't that powerful. Instead he was left standing in front of Dean, his eyes pleading for his older brother to understand.**

**Dean couldn't respond. He wanted to yell at Sam, to beat the living shit out of him, to destroy the strong Sam and bring back his innocent, naïve younger brother. But he couldn't. He couldn't bring that Sam back any more than he could bring his father back from the dead.**

"**Dean… come on man" Sam forced a smile, which looked more like a grimace. "Say something…I need you to say something."**

"**Need…..need? What you need is a…" Thinking the better of what he was about to say Dean stopped short. The anger which had filled his countenance vanished. His shoulders sagged and he hung his head. "What do you want me to say Sammy?"**

**Sam could take anything. He could take being hurt, tortured, mangled. He could even deal with killing things, creatures, people, small puppies. But he couldn't take his brothers disappointment, not that, anything but his disappointment. His brother had sacrificed so much for him, as much as he didn't want to admit it. He protected him when they were younger, he had allowed him freedom to leave, he had sacrificed his own life to bring Sam back. There was nothing Dean wouldn't do for him, and Sam knew it. He couldn't stand to let him down, which was why he had held back from telling him initially.**

"**Anything, tell me what you are thinking. I can't read your mind Dean. I know you are mad at me, but I don't know what to say….what I can do" **

**Dean looked up at him from where he sat on the bed. His face displayed the strangest emotion. "I'm not mad at you Sammy."**

"**Yes you are, I know you are. I know you Dean, you are mad."**

"**No I'm not Sam, I am disappointed…."**

"**Don't say that Dean."**

"**You didn't let me finish….I am disappointed that I didn't do better. There has to be something I could have done better, to keep you from this."**

**Sam's heart twisted in his chest. The look of anguish on Dean's face was more than Sammy could bear. "This is nothing you did Dean, nothing you didn't do. This is just me. There is nothing you can do about it."**

**Dean just looked at him. His appearance was tortured, as though he couldn't understand anything, as though he couldn't comprehend Sam. Though Sam stood in front of Dean, his brother looked at him as though he was a stranger.**

"**What can I do to keep you from looking at me like that."**

"**You could clean yourself up" Dean whispered hoarsely.**

**Sam looked down at himself, and was shocked to find he was still shirtless, Ruby's blood trickling down his torso.**


	2. Morning Meeting

**I am attempting here to write a supernatural story, please forgive the if you think it is terrible. And give me any suggestions you may have as far as where you want the story to go, I really don't know where the story is going at this moment. Please, please review!**

2

"Shit!" Sam headed for the bathroom of the shabby motel room that he and Dean were sharing. "Shit" he repeated looking at himself in the mirror. Um he couldn't believe that he had let Dean seen him like this.

Standing in the bathroom next to the rust encrusted sink, Sam looked at himself in the broken pain of glass which served as the mirror. His hair was all mussed up. Blood stained his face and torso. The bright red color was beginning to harden into a crusty deep scarlet. His muscled torso was speckled with flaky splotches of Ruby's blood.

"Damn it all to hell!" He couldn't believe he had been caught, he felt like the little kid with his had caught in the cookie jar. He had hoped that Dean would never find out about his secret life, about the things he did. But he had, and in the worst way. But it wasn't just what Dean had seen. The entire day had been a disaster.

***

The day had started for Sam like any other, he had been up before the sun, awakened by his internal clock blaring one of Dean's metal head rock songs (he just couldn't escape them even in his own head!) Dean was still sleeping like a rock, sprawled across the shabby twin bed, when Sam dressed and quietly left their rooms. Breathing in the fresh morning air, Sam stood on the porch of the shabby motel.

Considering the area they were in it was a miracle that the boys had been able to locate the rundown motel. Long Beach, California was not generally home to the types of hovels the Winchesters were used to renting during their hunts. But somehow by the grace of whatever higher power they had found this crap hole in the midst of some of the nicest hotels and condos Sam had ever seen. The place was a dump, but that was fairly normal for Sam and Dean. Sam didn't even give the place a second thought the night prior when they had taken a room for the week.

He gave the motel even less thought as he stood on the porch that fallowing morning. Sighing deeply Sam took a final look over his shoulder before stepping off the porch and to the gravel driveway where his brother had parked the Impala. Dean wouldn't care that he took the car, so long as he retrieved breakfast while he was out.

But breakfast was not the first thing on Sam Winchesters' mind. He climbed into the black car and started the engine, almost immediately the car rumbled to life, and the sound of _Renegade_ by Styx came blaring from the speakers, Dean's choice not his. Sam turned off the stereo as he drove from the parking lot.

There were a number of cars already on the street as Sam drove. He was distinctly aware of how many there were, ten, in his immediate vision, twelve of them directly beyond what he could see with his eyes. For some reason the mornings made him hyper aware. He could sense things he couldn't see and if he focused hard enough he could even see things not in his immediate vision. It was a really bizarre trick ruby had taught him. But he really had to focus, and it would freak the shit out of Dean if he knew. But his brother barely touching his mind this morning.

Focusing now he could see Ruby waiting for him, she was leaning on the hood of a red 65 Mustang a two blocks away outside a diner. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans with her leather jacket, her dark hair hanging limply around her shoulders. She looked stunning, a creature of the dark wrapped in the stillness of the early morning's embrace.

'What are you looking at?' Ruby's voice invaded his mind.

'Nothing!' How did she do that, Sam still hadn't mastered the ability to read other people's thoughts. Ruby was somehow able to do it without the person being aware she was doing it.

'Stop thinking about my ass and focus on the road.'

'Alright, I will be there in a minute.' Sam smiled to himself, punching harder on the gas peddle. Sometimes she was just irresistible.

Ten minutes later Sam pulled into the parking place next to the Mustang. Parking the car, Sam got out of the Impala and smiled at Ruby. "Morning." Invited by the inquisitive expression which played on her face Sam took a step towards her and wrapping her in his arms sought her lips with his.

Before he was able to kiss her, Ruby paused, "did he see you?"

"No."

"Good." Sam felt her body relax as she allowed him to press his lips against hers. She leaned into him and parted her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss. They stood together, locked in their embrace as the moments slipped passed them. When they finally broke apart, Ruby looked up at Sam, her brown eyes smiling far more than her mouth ever would. "Mornin' Sam".


End file.
